


Czy możemy pozostać zagubieni w drodze do domu

by PolyglycerolPolyricinoleate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyglycerolPolyricinoleate/pseuds/PolyglycerolPolyricinoleate
Summary: Bucky wiedział.Jasne, że Bucky wiedział. Bucky znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, martwy czy żywy. Steve nie musiał nic mówić. Wystarczyło jego spojrzenie, napięte barki, sposób w który trzymał walizkę. Dla Bucky'ego najprawdopodobniej jasnym jak słońce było to co planuje zrobić.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, past Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	Czy możemy pozostać zagubieni w drodze do domu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May We Stay Lost on Our Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369022) by [faicotone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faicotone/pseuds/faicotone). 



> Canon, na który zasługujemy.

To był dzień po mszy. Niebo tak samo krystalicznie czyste, słońce tak samo jasne. Steve usiadł na pomoście. Dokładnie tam gdzie siedział zaledwie parę dni temu, ból po stracie najlepszej przyjaciółki przez ostatnie dziewięć lat, nadal był świeży. Każdy na swój sposób próbował żyć dalej, mimo wyrwy jaką po sobie zostawiła. To bolało, jak źle gojąca się rana, ktora zostawi po sobie paskudną bliznę.  
A teraz Tony'ego też nie ma. Przypomniał jego pomocny umysł.

Steve nadal widział ich tak samo wyraźnie, jak widział chmury odbijające się na wodzie. Przeklęta ejdetyczna pamięć. Nadal mógł usłyszeć ich głosy, poczuć dotyk ich dłoni. To sprawiało, że w środku czuł się pusty, jakby patrzył na fantomową kończynę tylko po to, by zdać sobie sprawę, że jej już nie ma.

Przeszyła go chłodna bryza i poczuł że ktoś zajął miejsce u jego boku.

“Piękny dzień” wyszeptał znajomy głos. To sprawiło że Steve podniósł wzrok.

Widok Thora z krótkimi włosami i ostrzyżoną brodą nim wstrząsnął. W jednej chwili znaleźli się z powrotem w Wakandzie, w bitwie którą myśleli, że są w stanie wygrać, jedynymi różnicami w wyglądzie była czarna opaska na lewym oku i ogólna puszystość.  
Hmm. Steve nie przypominał sobie żeby Thor doznał jakichś poważnych obrażeń w okolicy oczu. Ale z drugiej strony mógł to przeoczyć w chaosie bitwy.

“Tak, chyba masz rację” odpowiedział nieprzytomnie. Najwyraźniej się gapił, bo Thor od razu wskazał na swoją opaskę

“O, to stare, z mojej poprzedniej bitwy z moją siostrą. Dźgnęła mnie w oko, więc poraziłem ją piorunem. Oboje przeżyliśmy, ale później Loki przyzwał nędznego giganta Surtura do Asgardu żeby ją pokonać i przy okazji zniszczyć królestwo, więc już wszystko w porządku. Królik dał mi protezę zanim przybyliśmy na Ziemię i jakoś tak wyszło, że nigdy jej nie wyjąłem”

Steve nigdy nie rozumiał jak działają relacje dzieci Odyna, ale zgadywał, że tak to wygląda kiedy wszyscy w rodzinie są zasadniczo nieśmiertelni.  
“Ale już nie chcesz jej dalej nosić?” Wiedział, że protezy mimo, że w gruncie rzeczy pomocne, mogą przywoływać niemiłe dla właściciela wspomnienia. Tak jak było w przypadku Bucky'ego i jego lewej ręki.

“Nie jest mi już potrzebna.”

Czyli tak samo jak Bucky’emu

“Poza tym chcę znów być tamtą osobą”

To sprawiło, że Steve się zatrzymał. Spojrzał na Thora, ale bóg piorunów kontynuował jakby wcale go tu nie było.

“Thor, syn Odyna. Bóg piorunów. Król Asgardu.” Zaśmiał się rozbawiony czymś niezrozumiałym dla Steve’a. “Był taki okres po tym jak opuściliśmy ruiny Asgardu by osiąść tutaj, wtedy wszystko wydawało się wspaniałe. Miałem swoich przyjaciół, ludzi. Miałem mojego brata. Miałem wiarę w to, że wszystko się ułoży... Chciałbym znowu być tą osobą.”

Steve był porażony. Pośród wszystkich strat, żalów i ogólnej beznadziei, nigdy nie znalazł okazji by połączyć się jakoś z Thorem przez ostatnich 5 lat. Pierwszy raz zdał sobie sprawę jak wiele jego przyjaciel stracił jeszcze przed ich walką z Thanosem.

Z jednej strony czuł, że powinien się za to obwiniać. Spędził 5 lat próbując pomóc ludziom, zwyczajnym osobom, aby czuć się użytecznym i nie być przytłoczonym własną porażką. Ale nigdy nie próbował wyciągnąć ręki do swoich przyjaciół, tak jak robiła to Natasha.

Nigdy nie przestała w nich wierzyć, w żadnego z nich, nawet jeśli oni sami już dawno przestali.

Teraz, siedząc obok niego nareszcie zrozumiał jak wiele Thor stracił. W końcu dostrzegł jak niegdyś wspaniały i potężny bóg piorunów mógł łatwo popaść w depresję i alkoholizm.

I definitywnie mógł się odnieść do pragnienia powrotu w przeszłość. Właściwie jedynym o czym myślał od kiedy opadł bitewny pył było wracanie do tego, co by było gdyby.

Zajęty swoim wpół wymyślonym planem, niemal podskoczył gdy Thor nagle odezwał się ponownie

”Jesteś szczęściarzem przyjacielu.”

Steve się skrzywił “Powiedziałbym, że aż za bardzo. Właśnie skończyłem 105 lat i nadal jestem tutaj, zdrowy jak koń.”

Thor tylko wzruszył ramionami “ Nie jesteś do końca zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, a wiek to i tak niezbyt dużo dla nas Asgardczyków. Poza tym nie o to mi chodziło.”

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Thor lekko przekręcił głowę w prawo. Steve podążył za jego wzrokiem i dostrzegł Bucky'ego.

Miał na sobie ponownie czarną kurtkę, ale dziś zdecydował się na parę niebieskich jeansów. Włosy związane w koczek, a broda nadal elegancko przystrzyżona po pogrzebie. Wcześniej tego dnia Shuri siadła z nim na ganku chatki Tony’ego i poprosiła o zdjęcie jego protezy żeby mogła sprawdzić czy jest w pełni sprawna po walce. W pewnym momencie Morgan przyszła do nich przyciągnięta, jak to nazwała “błyszczącą zabawką”. Shuri posadziła ją Bucky’emu na kolanach i od tej pory bawili się ręką dalej. Nawet w tak młodym wieku dało się zaobserwować, że dziewczynka odziedziczyła umysł po ojcu. Steve miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to dla niej tak ciężkim brzemieniem jak było dla Tony'ego.

W końcu dziewczynka straciła zainteresowanie ręką. Puściła palec, którym się bawiła i zamiast tego złapała Bucky'ego za prawą rękę. Dziesięć sekund później Bucky wyciągnął gumkę do włosów i związał włosy Morgan w koczek podobny do jego własnego.

“Jestem teraz księżniczką!” oznajmiła, a wszyscy zdodnie pokiwali głowami. Steve właściwie też się zgadzał. Naprawdę była ich małą księżniczką.

Po paru minutach oswobodziła się z objęć Bucky'ego i zaczęła ciągnąć jego i Shuri w stronę lasu, w podekscytowaniu opowiadając o swoim sekretnym laboratorium. Steve i Thor obserwowali ich dopóki nie zniknęli z ich pola widzenia.

“Wiem, że Loki był utrapieniem dla Midgardczyków od czasu do czasu, ale oddałbym wszystko żeby mieć brata z powrotem.”

Steve nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jak się składa kondolencje z powodu śmierci superzłoczyńcy, którego nie znasz poza jego próbą dominacji świata? W końcu zdecydował się na proste “Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty.”

Thor uśmiechnął się z aprobatą tak czy inaczej.

”Straciłem go zbyt wiele razy Steve. Widziałem jak spada z Bifrostu, widziałem jak przebija go włócznia, ale on zawsze wracał. Jak magiczne stworzenie, którym w końcu jest. Obiecał mi, że znowu się spotkamy, wcale nie tak ciężko w to uwierzyć kiedy oszukał śmierć już dwa razy. Pragnę wierzyć, że on ciągle gdzieś tam jest i szuka drogi do mnie. Wyjdę mu na przeciw i przeszukam wszechświat żeby go odnaleźć.”  
Stuknął opaskę na oku. “Myślę, że to może pomóc mu mnie rozpoznać”

Bóg piorunów w końcu odwrócił się do niego. “Jesteś szczęściarzem, że ponownie masz go w zasięgu ręki przyjacielu. Zardroszczę tego jak gwiazdy was ze sobą złączyły.”  
Klepnął Steve’a w ramię i wstał.

“Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?” palnął sam zaskoczony własnym głosem. Nie zamierzał mówić tego głośno, ale cóż, nie był znany z tego, że trzyma gębę na kłódkę, nawet jeśli tak wypada.

Thor usiadł z powrotem i podniósł brew w niemym pytaniu.

“Dlaczego nie wrócisz? Mamy maszynę czasu. Możemy jej użyć żeby się cofnąć. Możesz zostać tym kim powinieneś być. Czemu tego nie zrobisz?” dociekał Steve. Teraz kiedy zapytał był naprawdę ciekawy. Czyżby Thor nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? A może miał powód żeby tego nie robić?

Thor milczał przez parę sekund. Zastygł w bezruchu, a oko zabłysło jakby myślami był teraz zupełnie gdzieś indziej.

Ręka na jego ramieniu zacisnęła się.

“Moja matka... Matka kiedyś mi powiedziała, że nikt nie staje się tym kim powinien być. Zamiast tego staje się osobą jaką było mu pisane być.”  
W końcu wstał. Górował nad Stevem swoim imponującym wzrostem, wiatr powiewał delikatnie wokół nich, Thor naprawdę wyglądał w tym momencie jak bóg.

“To była bardzo mądra kobieta, wiesz? Najmądrzejsza z całego Asgardu.” Powiedział z uśmiechem i odszedł zostawiając Steve’a z jego myślami.

\----

Bucky wiedział.  
Jasne, że Bucky wiedział. Bucky znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, martwy czy żywy. Steve nie musiał nic mówić. Wystarczyło jego spojrzenie, napięte barki, sposób w który trzymał walizkę. Dla Bucky'ego najprawdopodobniej jasnym jak słońce było to co planuje zrobić.

Wyrecytował ich dawne pożegnanie co do joty. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem nie zamierzał wracać w najbliższym czasie.

O tym Bucky też wiedział.

Bo w końcu to nie pożegnalne słowa Bucky'ego, ani świecące się w jego stalowych oczach łzy prześladowały Steve’a w wymiarze kwantowym. Tylko jego własne.

Wszystko będzie dobrze Buck.

Doprawdy?

\----

Pierwszy przystanek był w Nowym Jorku.  
Z kamieniem czasu poszło gładko. Jedyne co musiał zrobić to stawić się pod adresem wskazanym przez Bruce'a i zapukać. Jakieś dziwne magiczne sztuczki sprawiły, że znalazł się w czymś co przypominało studio. Łysa czarodziejka (wiedźma? Magiczka? Steve nie był pewny czym to się różni.) wyjęła kamień prosto z walizki i włożyła do znajomo wyglądającego naszyjnika. Został szybko odesłany, kiedy odmówił zaproszenia na herbatę. Cała procedura zajęła mniej niż 3 minuty.

Z Kamieniem umysłu o dziwo też nie było trudno.  
Przez chwilę obawiał się że nie będzie w stanie oddać kamienia na jego miejsce w linii czasowej w jego pierwotnej formie. Berło zostało zniszczone podczas ataku Thanosa, a bez Tony'ego nie było mowy o stworzeniu w pełni sprawnej repliki. Jednak kiedy otworzył walizkę musiała zadziałać jakaś dziwna kosmiczna magia, bo kamień sam podniósł się o parę cali a wokół niego pojawiło się berło identyczne do tego, którym władał Loki. Pozostało mu tylko znaleźć odpowiednią walizkę, włożyć je tam i czekać aż w holu zjawi się Rumlow, wymamrotał jakąś historię o obronie berła przed Lokim i oddał mu walizkę.

Czuł się źle dając Rumlowowi odejść z jedną z najgroźniejszych broni na świecie, wiedząc o tym jakie zniszczenia za sobą pociągnie. Steve próbował sobie przypomnieć, że to jedyna droga. Ale piekący ból w jego piersi miał inne zdanie na ten temat.

Z kamieniem przestrzeni było troszkę trudniej.

Zakradnięcie się do T.A.R.C.Z.Y. nie było łatwym zadaniem, szczególnie jeśli miało się twarz bohatera narodowego. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wejść bez problemu, zagadując jakiegoś doktora na temat Metsów w drodze na dół. Co niestety dość szybko okazało się być problemem gdy doktor zaczął go zasypywać pytaniami dotyczącymi “twoich badań nad fizyką kwantową, które z pewnością muszą być fascynujące! Chyba, że Hank Pym przesadzał prezentując swój projekt na zebraniu zarządu.” Steve próbował się ratować niezręcznie zapraszając go na randkę “ żeby przedyskutować wszystkie delikatne aspekty mojej pracy. Jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.” Na szczęście facet nie był homofobem więc w odpowiedzi Steve otrzymał odchrząknięcie i “chyba lepiej jeśli wrócę do laboratorium.” zamiast ciosu w twarz.

Wszystko to było na nic, ponieważ chwilę po tym jak rozgadany doktor odszedł, Arnim Zola złapał Steve'a na gorącym uczynku kiedy odkładał Tesseract w bezpieczne miejsce. W przypływie paniki Steve rzucił w Zolę kostką pozbawiając go przytomności. Popędził w kierunku windy ale syreny zaczęły wyć niemalże natychmiast i Steve musiał się przenieść w czasie stamtąd.

Zdecydował, że następnym przystankiem będzie Asgard.

Wylądował w bogato zdobionej hali, bardziej złotej niż ruski pałac i stanął na przeciw kobiety w średnim wieku. Miała piękne złote włosy i parę błyszczących niebieskich oczu. Coś zatrybiło w jego mózgu i usłyszał siebie mowiącego “O, ty musisz być mamą Thora.”

Uśmiechnęła się olśniewająco. “W rzeczy samej. A ty musisz być jego przyjacielem z przyszłości. Chodź, to już pora na obiad.”

Po tym jak zmusiła go do zjedzenia wystarczającej ilości jedzenia żeby nakarmić armię (zaznaczając w zachwycie swoje zdziwienie, że Midgardczyk jest w stanie zjeść prawie tyle co jej najstarszy syn), Frigga zabrała go do komnaty Jane i rzuciła na nią zaklęcie usypiające. Wbicie małej rurki w jej ramię i patrzenie na to jak czerwona substancja spływa do jej ciała było delikatnie mówiąc dość niepokojące. Kiedy proces się zakończył zaprowadziła go na balkon i złapała za rękę.

“Dziękuję” powiedziała, jej oczy były tak szczere, a głos przepełniony emocjami, że Steve nie wiedział co powiedzieć. “Za pomoc mojemu synowi w staniu się tym kim było mu pisane być.”

Z pewną dozą małoeleganckiego wiercenia się, Steve odwiązał młot. Musiał przecież oddać go w należne miejcse, ale nie był pewny gdzie się ono znajduje. Uprzejmie byłoby przekazać go Friddze, ale nie wiedział czy mogła go podnieść, a nie chciał jej urazić jeśli okazałoby się, że nie. W końcu postawił go u swoich stóp.

Stwierdził, że przyleci do Thora kiedy będzie mu potrzebny.

Nagle w całym pałacu głośno i wyraźnie rozległ się alarm. Słyszał kroki biegających na zewnątrz żołnierzy. Schylił się by podnieść Mjolnir, ale Frigga stanowczo go powstrzymała.

“Czas na Ciebie, Stevie Rogersie. To nie jest twoja bitwa.”

Spojrzał w jej oczy “Nic Ci nie będzie?”

Będzie. Wiedział o tym. Thor powiedział, że jego matka nie żyje kiedy mówił o Eterze. To musiała być bitwa, w której zginęła.

Puściła jego dłoń i klepnęła lekko w ramię, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach i stanowczym spojrzeniem.

“Jestem dokładnie tu gdzie jest mi pisane być.”

Otwierające się drzwi do komnaty były ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczył nim pochłonął go wymiar kwantowy.

Zwrócenie kamienia mocy po tamtych wydarzeniach było bardzo mało klimatyczne.

Steve znalazł się na Moragu i zobaczył nieprzytomnego Petera Quilla leżącego na wilgotnej ziemi. Przez chwilę rozważał swoje opcje aż w końcu zdecydował, że przeniesie nieprzytomnego mężczyznę do świątyni. Włożył glob do kieszeni Quilla, stwierdził, że to wystarczy. Nawet największy idiota we wszechświecie zauważy kulę wielkości pięści w swojej przedniej kieszeni, nie? A ten typ o ile mu wiadomo miał być legendarnym złodziejem.

Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać gdzy dotarł na Vormir.

Stanięcie twarzą w twarz ze swoim pierwszym wrogiem na pewno nie było pierwszą rzeczą jakiej się spodziewał. Nie było nawet setną.

Nie wydawało się jednak, że Red Skull go poznał, a nawet jeśli to nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Po prostu przywitał go na ziemi śmierci imieniem jego ojca i spytał o jego cel.

“Chcę zwrócić kamień duszy.” odpowiedział.

“Dobrze więc.” Powiedział, po czym poszybował na krawędź klifu i odwrócił się do Steve’a. “Dusza za duszę, to odwieczna wymiana. Rzuć kamień duszy w otchłań, a ukochana osoba, którą straciłeś do Ciebie powróci.”

“Natasha. Chcę by wróciła.” Powiedział łamiącym się głosem, ściskając kamień duszy w prawej dłoni.

“Kamień nie może dać Ci tego kogo chcesz. Tylko tego kogo kochasz.”

Red Skull wskazał mu żeby zbliżył się do przodu. Steve zrobił krok, potem następny, westchnął po czym wstrzymał oddech.

Kochał Natashę do cholery. Sprowadzi ją z powrotem.

Rozluźnił uścisk.

Kiedy wrócił do siebie, Steve leżał na plecach w płytkiej wodzie. Niebo nad nim było szkarłatne, odbijało się w tafli wody. Poczuł, że coś albo raczej ktoś złapał go za rękę, odwrócił się by zobaczyć złoto zakończone rude włosy, zielone oczy i idealnie ułożone, zmarszczone brwi.

“Dlaczego tu jesteś?”

Łzy stanęły mu w oczach, gdy usłyszał jej głos. Bardzo cieszył się, że się udało. Miłość do jego wspaniałej, silnej i absolutnie cudownej najlepszej przyjaciółki wystarczyła.

“Przybyłem by oddać kamień duszy.” Odpowiedział. Poczuł, że kąciki jego ust się unoszą, nie opierał się.  
Otworzyła usta żeby o coś zapytać, ale w ostatniej chwili się zawahała, jakby bała się usłyszeć odpowiedź. Oszczędził jej udręki i odpowiedział na jej niezadane pytanie.

“Już po wszystkim Nat. Wygraliśmy.” Uścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń, niemal do bólu, nie puścił jej jednak. Nic we wszechświecie nie zmusiłoby go do puszczenia jej dłoni w tym momencie.

Wtedy się uśmiechnęła, najjaśniejszym uśmiechem jaki widział w przeciągu ostatniej dekady i przyciągnęła go do łamiącego kości uścisku. Delikatniejszy człowiek zawyłby z bólu, ale Steve był troszkę bardziej wytrzymały niż standardowy człowiek, więc tylko lekko chrząknął. Kiedy ją objął powiedziała delikatnie, niemal szeptem,

“Więc wracajmy do domu.”

I nagle przez całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Echo dawno zapomnianego snu brzmiało teraz głośno i wyraźnie w jego głowie.

“Wojna się skończyła Steve. Wracajmy do domu.”

Mógł teraz wrócić do domu.

Powoli rozluźnił uścisk.

“Nat.”

“Hmm?...... Co tam?” Odsunęła się, nadal delikatnie głaszcząc go po ramieniu.

Steve wziął głęboki wdech.

“Ja chyba nie wracam.”

Jej ręce zastygły. Przeszywające zielone oczy wwiercały się w jego duszę na wskroś. Czegokolwiek szukała zdaje się, że to znalazła. Natasha przytuliła go ponownie. Wyprostowała się żeby lekko ucałować jego skroń po czym wyszeptała w jego włosy “Jeśli jesteś pewien.”

Siedzieli tak razem, przytuleni dopóki niebo nie zmieniło barwy na ciemnogranatową i wokół zapanowała ciemność. Przez ostatnie pięć lat byli dla siebie wszystkim co im pozostało. Dwoje ludzi przygniecionych poczuciem winy, nie mogących się podnieść i otrząsnąć po utracie bliskich, bez możliwości naprawy swoich błędów.

Ale wojna w końcu się skończyła. Nat mogła zacząć normalnie żyć. A Steve, Steve mógł wrócić. A sposób w jaki mógł to zrobić był w zasięgu jego ręki, wystarczyło nacisnąć przycisk.

Kiedy znaleźli w sobie siłę by się podnieść, brodzili w wodzie dopóki nie dotarli do brzegu. Gdy stanęli na pewnym gruncie, wyjął z kieszeni urządzenie i zabezpieczył je wokół jej nadgarstka. Każdy ustalił swój cel, trzy razy sprawdzając czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku i spojrzeli na siebie.

Natasha przyciągnęła go do kolejnego niedźwiedziego uścisku.

Czuł wilgoć na swoim ramieniu. Był pewien, że Natasha również poczuła ją na swoich włosach.

“Bądź szczęśliwy Steve.” Wyszeptała mu do ucha. Rozdzielając się pocałunkiem w policzek, wcisnęli guziki.

\----

Steve otworzył oczy w ciemnej londyńskiej uliczce.

Ciężki zapach smogu unosił się w powietrzu pomimo lekkiej mżawki. Miejscowi przemieszczali się szybko w swoich szarych płaszczach dzierżąc w dłoniach czarne parasole. Księżyc zasłaniały groźne, ciemne chmury, tylko kilka lamp oświetlało miasto lśniącą poświatą. Zagłębiając się dyskretnie w ciemną uliczkę Steve szybko zdjął urządzenie z nadgarstka i przebrał się w wojskowy mundur, który spakował do walizki wczorajszego wieczora albo może za 80 lat, zależy jak na to spojrzeć.

Stamtąd poszło gładko. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wojna jeszcze nie do końca się skończyła, ale mało brakowało. Amerykański oficer krążący po lokalnych pubach i barach nie był niczym nadzwyczajnym.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, było kilka sekund po ósmej. Był zaskoczony widząc, że ona już tam czekała.

Peggy miała na sobie tę samą sukienkę, którą nosiła w noc po jego misji ratunkowej. Tę samą parę obcasów, usta w tym samym niesamowitym odcieniu czerwieni co zwykle. Siedziała sama przy barze, w dłoni trzymając drinka, a po jej różowych policzkach niczym perły spływały łzy. Patrzył zahipnotyzowany, jednak jego stopy posłusznie prowadziły go naprzód.

Nagle odwróciła się w jego stronę i Steve zapomniał jak się oddycha.

Peggy wstała z miejsca i pomaszerowała przez pomieszczenie prosto do niego, tłum rozstępował się przed nią jak posłuszne pionki. Zatrzymała się pół metra przed nim ciągle zachowując kontakt wzrokowy.

“Przepraszam za spóźnienie.” Powiedział słysząc swój głos jakby z oddali.

Ostro wciągnęła powietrze, ale po chwili się opanowała. “Będziesz musiał mi to jakoś wynagrodzić.”

“Oczywiście.” Uśmiechnął się Steve. Razem ruszyli w stronę parkietu.

\----

“Jesteś koszmarnym tancerzem.”  
Steve tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem. Przetańczyli parę piosenek, a on niemal zdołał ją podeptać przynajmniej pięć razy. Odsunął się lekko by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy “Wiesz, to właściwie pierwszy raz kiedy tańczę z dziewczyną.”  
Peggy uniosła brwi, cień uśmiechu majaczył się na jej ustach. “Zatem daj mi przejąć stery Kapitanie Rogers.”  
“Z chęcią.” Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Peggy wzmocniła uścisk i zaczęła kierować go w rytm piosenki. Steve dał się poprowadzić przez kroki i dało to efekt, ich ruchy stały się znacznie bardziej płynne.

Po całej piosence bez bycia prawie podeptaną Peggy zaczęła się rozluźniać.

“Zatem co się stało?”

Odczekał parę chwil próbując wymyślić od czego zacząć. W końcu zdecydował się na “przeżyłem wypadek.”  
“Tak, domyśliłam się.” Peggy przerwała niecierpliwie, nigdy nie tolerowała wciskania kitu. Steve ją kochał. Ale nadal nie był pewien czy mówienie jej o podróżach w czasie jest dobrym pomysłem, więc postanowił, że przekaże jej uproszczoną wersję.

“Wpadłem w tarapaty, walczyłem z paroma złymi kolesiami. I w końcu znalazłem drogę powrotną tutaj.”

Peggy wpatrywała się w niego. Potem bez słowa kontunuowała prowadzenie go przez resztę piosenki. Gdy się skończyła, zaprowadziła go do pustej części baru gdzie usiedli.

Przywołała ręką kelnera. “Kieliszek martini z jedną oliwką, proszę.” Po czym skupiła wzrok na nim. Steve siedział jak na szpilkach pod jej oceniającym spojrzeniem. Musiał wymyślić adekwatną do epoki, prawdopodobną historię i to zaraz, bo Peggy z każdą chwilą ciszy patrzyła z coraz większą nieufnością.

“A dla Pana?”

Wyciągnął Steve'a z zamyślenia głos barmana, w roztargnieniu odpowiedział “wystarczy whiskey” i kontynuował próby usiedzenia na miejscu. Barman wymamrotał “no dobra” przerzucił swoją szmatkę przez ramię i zacząl wykonywać ich zamówienia.

Kiedy oboje dostali swoje drinki, wymamrotali podziękowania do faceta, który i tak miał to gdzieś, Peggy zacisnęła usta i odstawiła swój kieliszek.

“Dlaczego tu jesteś, Stevenie Rogers?”

Steve wziął łyk swojej whiskey i próbował powiedzieć z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem, zaczynając się pocić pod ubraniem. “Obiecałem Ci taniec, czyż nie?”

Peggy również pociągnęła łyk ze swojego kieliszka i odwróciła się w jego stronę całym ciałem. “Pozwól, że wyrażę się inaczej: czemu jesteś tutaj i łżesz w żywe oczy?”

Steve nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Peggy prawidłowo wzięła to za znak, że ma rację i kontynuowała.  
“Wiem, że jesteś Stevem, ponieważ Cię znam. Ale to jasne, że przeżyłeś znacznie więcej niż katastrofę lotniczą i walkę z paroma złymi typami. Masz zmaszczki na twarzy i cienie czające się w oczach, których tam nie było kiedy wchodziłeś na pokład tego samolotu. Nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że takie brzemię zostało odbite zaledwie w tydzień.

Steve przez chwilę chciał dalej udawać głupiego, choćby dla zasady. Koniec końców zdecydował, że tego nie zrobi, miał przeczucie, że nie zawahałaby się go postrzelić jeśli uznałaby go za jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. A wiedział, że na pewno ma gdzieś przy sobie ukryty pistolet, była po prostu tym typem kobiety.

Mógł bez problemu przeżyć postrzał, to nie było jednak nic przyjemnego.

“Mówiłem Ci, że przeżyłem wypadek.”

Peggy wzięła ostry wdech, palce niecierpliwie zacisnęły się na krawędzi baru, ale milczała widząc jak zbiera siędo powiedzenia jej prawdy.  
“Marynarka znalazła wrak i uratowała mnie—” pokiwała głową, uznając to za rozsądną odpowiedź. “Za 70 lat od dziś.”  
Mógł dokładnie wskazać moment, w którym to do niej dotarło, gdy kompletnie zastygła bez ruchu. Kilka razy otworzyła usta jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wybrzmiał. W końcu zamknęła je zdecydowanie, złapała za swoje martini i opróżniła je na raz. Wstała, położyła kilka banknotów obok pustego kieliszka i powiedziała “Chodź ze mną.” Po czym szybko pomaszerowała w stronę drzwi.  
Steve w pośpiechu dopił resztkę swojego drinka i podążył za jej czerwoną sylwetką.

Peggy narzuciła żywe tempo krocząc przez obskurną londyńską ulicę, ale dogonił ją bez problemu. Milczeli przez całą drogę zarówno pieszą jak i tę, którą pokonali metrem. Minęło niemal pół godziny zanim dotarli do małego domku ukrytego w samym środku dzielnicy. Dwóch policjantów stojących przed drzwiami wpuściło Peggy bez słowa.  
Wnętrze wyglądało jak przytulny, miejski domek, z progu Steve mógł zobaczyć salon po prawej, jadalnię po lewej, zaś po środku były schody prowadzące na górę. Peggy poprowadziła go przez jadalnię do kuchni. Zatrzymała się przed kuchenką i odkręciła wszystkie kurki, jednak zamiast ognia, drewniany blat zatrzeszczał, a ich oczom ukazała się winda.

Zatem to było SSR w Londynie.

Kiedy weszli do środka, Peggy nacisnęła kilka klawiszy i winda ruszyła. Steve czuł jak powoli opadają. Dopiero wtedy Peggy się odezwała.  
“Idziemy do mojego biura. Jest dźwiękoszczelne i mam tam prawdziwe krzeszła. Tam możesz mi opowiedzieć resztę historii.” Odwróciła się do niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem. “Spodziewam się, że to będzie bardzo długa noc.”

Gdy wysiedli z windy Steve z zaskoczeniem ujrzał ludzi biegających ze stertami papierów, piszących w pośpiechu na maszynach i rozmawiających przez telefony równie szybko. Założył, że z powodu późnej godziny miejsce będzie puste. Ale przecież powinien doskonale wiedzieć, że przecież wojna nigdy nie śpi.

Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi i dotarli do biura Peggy bez żadnych przeszkód. To był mały pokój z ceglanymi ścianami, słabo oświetlony przez wysoką lampę w rogu pokoju. Na środku stało drewniane biurko z plakietką ‘Ag. Margaret Carter', po każdej stronie było miękkie krzesło. Peggy oparła się o biurko, kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi.

“Przekręć klucz.”

Steve zrobił co mu polecono. Kiedy się odwrócił Peggy już siedziała w swoim fotelu i wskazała mu żeby usiadł naprzeciw.  
Kiedy usiadł natychmiast ponagliła “Czyli mówisz, że uratowano Cię za 70 lat, w przyszłości?”

Steve przytaknął. “Tak, wykopali mnie z lodu. Dali mieszkanie w Nowym Jorku i kupę kasy. Okazuje się, że jak jesteś zaginionym w akcji dostajesz zaległą wypłatę jeśli okaże się, że żyjesz. Nawet jeżeli stanie się to 70 lat później.”

Peggy cicho parskęła, jakby uważała to za tak samo niedorzeczne jak on.

Zachęcony jej reakcją kontynuował. “W każdym razie pojawiło się paru złych gości. Nie kłamałem mówiąc, że z nimi walczyłem. Myślałem, że jestem najdziwniejszym co nauka mogła wymyślić, ale nie mogłem być w większym błędzie Peggy. Jest tyle rzeczy, które chcą zniszczyć świat, skrzywdzić ludzi. Walczyłem z nimi najlepiej jak mogłem.” Wykrztusił. Powiedzenie tego na głos, streszczenie ostaniej dekady swojego życia było tak dziwaczne, że przez moment sam nie wierzył, że to się działo naprawdę. Ale samo przypomnienie o wszystkich, których stracił otworzyło na nowo dawne, broczące krwią, żywe rany.

Oczywiście to wszystko było prawdą. Żadna iluzja czy sen nigdy nie byłaby w stanie być tak bolesna.

“Więc przegraliście? Dlatego wróciłeś do przeszłości? Żeby zapobiec jakiemuś wydarzeniu?” zapytała głośno myśląc. Steve pokręcił głową.

“Tak i nie. Wynaleźliśmy podróże w czasie, żeby naprawić to co zepsuliśmy. To znaczy kilku genialnych ludzi je stworzyło, nie ja. Ale dzięki temu udało nam się wygrać, ja tu właściwie tylko sprzątam. I właśnie skończyłem, więc przyszedłem się z Tobą zobaczyć.” Zatrzymał się na chwilę nie będąc pewnym jak zareaguje na następne zdanie. “Nadal byłem Ci winien taniec.”

“O.” Peggy wydawała się być wstrzaśnięta, jakby nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, po chwili uniosła brwi. “Byłeś już u niego?”

Steve był zdezorientowany, jednak gdy zobaczył jej zakłopotany wyraz twarzy domyślił się o kim mówiła.  
“Bucky żyje Peg.” Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu garnącego się na usta. Mimo, że słodko-gorzkie, to, że miał Bucky'ego z powrotem nadal było błogosławieństwem. “ Naprawdę chciałym Ci powiedzieć jak to się stało, chciałbym żeby istniał sposób żeby pomóc mu wcześniej. Ale nie wiem jaki wpływ to by miało na twoją przyszłość. Ja po prostu...” sięgnęła przez stół by złapac go za ramię.

“Zaopiekuję się nim. Jeśli nasze ścieżki się kiedyś spotkają.”

Steve przykrył jej dłoń swoją, ściskając ją lekko. “Dziękuję, nie mógłbym prosić o więcej.”

Miał zamiar ucałować jej palce, gdy odsunęła rękę.

“No cóż, nie jestem pewna jak działają te twoje podróże w czasie, ale lepiej wracaj. Nie będę Cię zatrzymywać.” wyprostowała się, splatając dłonie na stole przed sobą.

“Właściwe to... nie planowałem wracać.” Wyznał wstrzymując oddech.

“Co masz na myśli?”

Peggy wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Zmrużyła oczy, kalkulując. Steve wiercił się zakłopotany pod jej intensywnym spojrzeniem. To go wydało. Peggy była zszokowana konkluzją, do której doszła.

“Nie miałeś zamiaru zostać tutaj, prawda?”

Zapytała tonem dającym do zrozumienia, że już zna odpowiedź, ale bardzo stanowczo liczy na to, że ją przemyśli.

“Umm.” Steve speszył się. Jak idiota nawet nie założył w swoim planie takiej możliwości rozwoju sytuacji. Jakże głupio z jego strony. Jasne, że Peggy nie przywita z otwartymi ramionami jego śmiechuwartej parodii dawnego siebie, z powrotem do swojego życia, bez żadnych pytań. Jeśliby się nad tym zastanowić to Steve nie był nawet pewien czy kiedykolwiek zajmował ważne miejsce w jej życiu.  
Miejsce w jej sercu. Jasne. Byli dla siebie bardzo ważni. Dobrzy przyjaciele z potencjałem na coś więcej, zawsze majaczącym się, ale nigdy nieosiągalnym. Ale podczas trwającej wojny, pracy na innych frontach, pod różnymi łańcuchami dowodzenia nie mieli raczej czasu na znalezienie dla siebie miejsca swoich życiach, nie teraz. Zawsze to było odkładane na ‘może po wojnie...’.

Tego Steve żałował najbardziej.

“Och Steve.” Peggy uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno, nie z politowaniem, a z troską. Wyglądała jakby to on łamał jej serce, a nie na odwrót. Steve nie mógł tego pojąć.

“Kocham Cię Stevenie Rogers. I może w innym życiu będziesz mój. Ale oboje wiemy, że już dawno temu zdecydowałeś się oddać wszystko co masz komuś innemu.”

“Peggy-“ próbował zaprzeczać, ale przerwała mu przekładając prawą dłoń do jego policzka.  
“Mogłeś wyskoczyć z Walkirii i spokojnie przeżyć upadek. Mogłabym wysłać drużynę żeby Cię stamtąd zabrała. Oboje o ty wiemy.  
“Ja nie-“ Peggy przytkała mu usta palcem, zadziałało.  
“Ale zdecydowałeś się pójść za nim, tak jak zawsze. Wtedy wiedziałam, że wasza dwójka zawsze będzie chciała być razem, nawet jeśli oznacza to wspólną śmierć.”

Pogłaskała lekko jego policzek, w jej oczach lśniły nieprzelane łzy pod bursztynowym światłem lampy.

Chwycił jej delikatną dłoń i pocałował jej wnętrze obracając głowę. Dała mu drżący uśmiech.

“Właściwe to to bolało najbardziej.”

“Że nie wybrałem Ciebie?”  
“Nie. Że mogłam uratować was obu i tego nie zrobiłam.”

“Co masz na myśli?" Steve zamarł, automatycznie chciał zapewnić, że to nie jej wina, bo przecież nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Ale coś w jej oczach sprawiło, że trzymał język za zębami.

Gładząc go po ramieniu Peggy wzięła głęboki wdech zaczęła mówić. “Kiedy wróciliśmy do Londynu po akcji z Azzano wezwałam Jamesa do mojego gabinetu.”

Co?

Żadne z nich mu o tym wcześniej nie mówiło. Nie wiedział nawet, że Bucky i Peggy mówili sobie po imieniu. Kiedy jedno było w pomieszczeniu, drugie zwykle znajdowało wymówkę żeby stamtąd wyjść najszybciej jak to możliwe. Myślał, że się nienawidzą i bardzo go to bolało. Chciał żeby dwie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu się dogadywały.

Najwyraźniej chodziło tam o coś więcej niż zwykłe nielubienie.

Peggy wpatrywała się mu w oczy próbując w nich wyczytać jego reackję. To co znalazła musiało być wystarczające; ciągnęła swą opowieść dalej.

“Zasadniczo miałam mu przekazać informacje dotyczące jego opcji. Po Azzano, byciu w niewoli i jego zasługach podczas ucieczki miał odpowiednie kwalifikacje do honorowego zwolnienia jak nikt inny. Jednak odrzucił ofertę.”

Steve był przerażony. Wiedząc, że Bucky mógł wrócić do domu i być bezpieczny, oszczędzonoby mu bólu i cierpienia-

“Dlatego ściągnęli mnie. Byłam bezpośrednim łącznikiem pomiędzy SSR, a główną jednostką wywiadowczą w Londynie. Myśleliśmy, że jeżeli nadal będzie chciał służyć swej ojczyźnie, będzie skłonny robić to poza linią ognia. James władał wtedy aż czterema językami. I był jedynym, który trafił do ‘pokoju' i przeżył. Mieliśmy nadzieję na jego pomoc z deszyfrowaniem i sortowaniem informacji dotyczących Hydry połączyć kropki ich tajnych projektów dzięki jego doświadczeniu.”

To wszystko miało sens. Jasne, Bucky był prawdopodobnie najlepszym snajperem w siłach alianckich. Ale niewielu ludzi miało wgląd w pracę Arnima Zoli tak jak on. Im dłużej o tym myślał tym więcej miało to sensu.

“Moją propozycję też odrzucił. Wiesz dlaczego?”

Steve nieprzytomnie potrząsnął głową, nadal przeżywając fakt, że wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej, Bucky nie musiał cierpieć dekad traumatycznych przeżyć.  
“Powiedział, cytuję ‘na chwilę spuściłem wzrok ze Steve’a Rogersa, wy zrobiliście z niego pieprzonego Kapitana Amerykę. Już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię.’ i wyszedł.”

Brzmi jak Bucky było jego pierwszą myślą, zaraz potem przyszło Jezu kurwa Chryste.

“Jego nazwisko było pierwszym, które wpisałam do twojego składu. Wiedziałam, że nie zgodziłby się na nic innego.”

Steve przypomniał sobie teraz ich dwóch siedzących w barze, Bucky mówiący, że podąży za tym małym chłopakiem w szpony śmierci. Czuł jakby to było w innym życiu, ale tak samo było ze wszystkim.

Był tak zmęczony.

Peggy wstała z miejsca, okrążyła biurko by stanąć u jego boku. On również wstał. Przez różnicę wzrostu musiała lekko zadrzeć głowę do góry. Patrzyli sobie w oczy.  
“Cieszę się, że obaj przeżyliście tę wojnę Steve. I domyślam się, że przeżyliście też następną. Że udało wam się siebie odnaleźć w okolicznościach przekraczających moje najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Zawsze będę Cię kochać. I możliwe, że ty też zawsze będziesz kochać mnie. Ale ja nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłam dla ciebie opcją.”  
Wtedy go pocałowała, stojąc na palcach z obieba dłońmi trzymającymi jego twarz, jego ramiona owinęły się wokół jej talii. Zatopił się w miękkości jej ust i zapachu włosów, pocałunek w niczym nie przypominał tego, który dzielili zamin wszedł do samolotu.

Był idealny.

Nie wiedział jak długo tak stali, przyciskając usta do siebie w kółko i w kółko, dopóki Peggy w końcu się odsunęła.

“Mieliśmy swój taniec Steve. Mieliśmy niesamowitą noc, której bardzo długo nie zapomnę. Ale nadszedł czas żebyśmy wrócili do swoich światów i zaczęli nimi żyć.”

W tamtej chwili niemal mógł ją zobaczyć, tą z następnego wieku, słabą i siwą, ale niemniej piękną, opowiadającą o tym czego żałuję, mówiącą mu żeby zacząć od początku. Pocałował jej dłoń ostatni raz, w końcu ją puszczając. Wiedział, że Peggy ma rację, tak jak zawsze. Po prostu wcześniej nie był gotów żeby to usłyszeć.

Teraz czuł się gotowy.

Steve cofnął się włożył nawigator na lewy nadgarstek i wcisnął guzik żeby go aktywować. Peggy patrzyła z szeroko otwartymi oczami jak kombinezon zakrywa jego mundur.

“Chłopak od Starka” wyjaśnił. “Biedny dzieciak.” wypaliła. Oboje się zaśmiali. Żadne z nich nie widziało Howarda w roli dobrego ojca. A z tego co wiedział od Tony'ego raczej nie byli w błędzie.

Steve ustawił datę w urządzeniu i podniósł głowę. Nie byl w stanie stwierdzić kto poruszył się pierwszy, ale skończyli przytulając się przez długą chwilę, łzy po cichu spływały im po policzkach. Żadne nie chciało się jeszcze rozdzielać.

W końcu pocałował jej skroń i wyszeptał ciche pożegnanie w jej włosy. Ścisnęła go mocno i odsunęła się. Już miał nacisnąć przycisk gdy zobaczył logo SSR na teczce leżącej na jej biurku i genialny pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy tak nagle, że niemal dostał zawrotów.

“Właściwie to potrzebuję jeszcze jednej przysługi.”

\----

Metalowy podest był twardy pod jego stopami.

Obrócił się w prawo żeby dostrzec, że znajome zielone oczy już na niego patrzą. Natasha uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zeszli z platformy razem.

“Widzę, że nie wróciłeś z pustymi rękami.”

“Hej, Ptaszku.” Natasha skinęła w stronę Sama, a chwilę później została przyciągnięta do silnego uścisku.

“Dzięki Stary.” Powiedział Sam, brodę wciąż opierając na jej ramieniu. Oboje lekko się trzęsli. Słyszał ciche łkanie, do którego Nat nie przyzna się przez resztę ich dni. I Boże, miał nadzieję, że to będzie bardzo długi czas. Oboje zasłużyli na szczęśliwe zakończenie, albo cokolwiek co je przypomina na tym cholernym świecie.

Przytaknął i zostawił ich samych. Miał przecież coś ważniejszego do zrobienia.

Steve odsunął się od podestu i poszedł prosto w kierunku najważniejszej osoby w jego życiu. Chciał objąć go ramionami, trzymać mocno i już nigdy nie puszczać. Jednak zamiast tego zatrzymał się parę metrów dalej, niepewny reakcji Bucky'ego.

Wyglądał tak krucho.

Jego przepiękne szaroniebieskie oczy były skupione na Stevie, nawet nie mrugnął. Był skierowany lekko w lewo jakby chciał odejść, ale coś go zatrzymało. Stał bez ruchu niczym posąg.

“Steve...?” wyszeptał jak pytanie, którego bał się zadać.

“Hej Ośle.” Steve poczuł jak na jego usta ciśnie się uśmiech.

I to rozwiązało wszystko. Jakby czar prysnął. Bucky wziął głęboki wdech i cała jego sylwetka się rozluźniła. Odwrócił się w jego stronę. Steve nie wiedział, który ruszył pierwszy, ale w jednej chwili znaleźli się obok siebie i tulili ze wszystkich sił.

“Palant.” Wymamrotał Bucky w jego szyję i Steve poczuł się jak w domu.

“Myślałem, że ty-“ metalowa ręka zacisnęła się na jego talii, Steve nie dał mu dokończyć 

“Jestem z Tobą do samego końca, pamiętasz?”

Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe. Bucky miał swój bagaż doświadczeń tak samo jak Steve. Świat był skazany na całkowity chaos po tym jak druga połowa nagle wróciła po 5 latach. Wyrwa, którą pozostawił po sobie Tony też będzie z nimi przez resztę życia. Ale w otoczeniu przyjaciół, z Buckym w ramionach---

Wiedział, że wszystko bedzie dobrze.

————

Pięć minut później Steve i Bucky się rozdzielili. Natomiast Sam i Natasha nie.

Nat chowała twarz w ramieniu Sama, który zostawiał milion pocałunków na jej skroni i szeptał do ucha czułe słówka.

Steve miał podejrzenie graniczące z pewnością, że miało to związek z łkaniem, które słyszał wcześniej, ale za bardzo cenił swoje życie żeby wytknąć to na głos. Obok Bucky demonstrował wybitnie dramatyczny odruch wymiotny. Bruce usunął się niezręcznie parę minut wcześniej biorąc ze sobą jakiś sprzęt.

Steve skrzywił się trochę przypominając sobie, że ani on ani Nat nie powiedzieli Bruce’owi o jej związku z Samem, ale na ich obronę, pomiędzy próbą ratowania wszechświata, a potem pomszczenia go nie było za bardzo okazji. A sam Bruce nigdy nie zapytał.

W końcu, kiedy Bucky zszedł do poziomu podłogi ze swoimi symulacjami wymiotów, Steve zdecydował, że już wystarczy. A może po prostu chciał to zakończyć żeby móc razem z Buckym rozpocząć własną sesję przytulania. Tak czy inaczej zdjął skórzaną torbę, którą mial na plecach i rozpiął ją wyciągając z niej pakunek. 

“Hej, Sam!” zawołał.

Sam podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego groźnie choć oczy miał nieco załzawione. “Jeśli powiesz ‘Twoja lewa’ Rogers, to dostaniesz w twarz.”

“Łap.” Sam automatycznie podniósł lewą rękę i złapał tarczę zanim uderzyła go w głowę.

“Co jest-? We frisbee chcesz się bawić, czy jak?”

Steve podał Bucky’emu rękę, który ją przyjął żeby się podnieść. Bucky nie puścił jej kiedy wstał i użył wolnej lewej ręki żeby otrzepać ziemię ze swoich jeansów. Steve zawiesił się na chwilę patrząc na jego niesamowitą sylwetkę, zgiętą w pół żeby odczepić uparte kawałki trawy z kolan, więc zajęło mu parę sekund żeby odpowiedzieć.

“Nie. Możesz ją zatrzymać.”

Bucky miał problem ze złapaniem ostatnich małych kawałków swoimi metalowymi palcami i odwrócił się do Steve'a naburmuszony żeby pokazać swoje niezadowolenie z tego tytułu. Chryste, Steve był zakochany w idiocie.

Steve pociągnął go za rękę i zaczął prowadzić w stronę domu żeby mogli usiąść i wyczyścić je jak należy. Hej, mógł nawet przy okazji je zdjąć. Nie czekał na odpowiedź Sama.

“.......Czy on właśnie mianował mnie Kapitanem Ameryką?”


End file.
